


i did not have sexual relations with that developer

by Anonymous



Category: Love Letter (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'll remember you all in therapy, Inside Joke Fic, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, no smut until chapter 704, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: drapeis and his fake lawyer do not want love letter to get sued so he gets in touch with yanderedev to try to get him to change his mind. he soon catches feelings for alex but would alex ever return feelings for a known liar???au where yanderedev never suicide baits drapeis and remains on good terms with himDONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: DrApeis (Love Letter) | Logan/YandereDev | Alex, Implied DrApeis (Love Letter) | Logan/EpicMealDev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	i did not have sexual relations with that developer

**Author's Note:**

> god help us all if kiwifarms finds this fic

drapeis is a very good developer who coded love letter in 2 weeks. he goes to his house which has his computer and logs on to discord to see he has a friend request from this "yanderedev" fellow. 

now, drapeis aint no fool. he thinks it is either a troll but what if it is the actual yanderedev?????

he tries to check the r/yanderesimulator subreddit to see if it IS indeed the real yanderedev but the discord server is locked so he cannot check. he decides to ask on the volunteer server but NO LUCK!!!!

out of options, drapeis comes to a decision to just accept the discord friend request. immediately, yanderedev starts typing in the chat. he is sent like 4 paragraphs in 5 seconds and drapeis IMMEDIATELY suspects that yanderedev had copy and pasted this message, waiting in the shadows for drapeis to accept his friend request.

drapeis reads yanderedev's message. "okay alex, i understand," drapeis types into yanderedev's dms.

"Don't use my real name. We are not 'friends'. Only those close to me should use my real name to address me." Yanderedev types into the chat

"oh sorry" drapeis replies. "btw all the assets in my game are temporary

they will be replaced when the game comes out"

"I don't care," yandev types "Those are MY assets. You do not have a right to use them."

"okay fine" drapeis types "remove the copyright strike and i will take them out of the game"

"No."

* * *

so drapeis has to figure out a way to convince yanderedev to let him keep the placeholder assets in the game. however he was too busy blocking people on twitter for suspecting that he was narwhalsarefalling.

in the end he had to resort to the one thing he's good at: begging

"ok please i swear" drapeis writes. "i dont want to be on bad terms with you"

"i didnt make love letter out of spite"

"No. I don't believe you."

"ok fine"

now drapeis has to resort to the next best thing he's good at: DICK SUCKING

"i will send nudes" drapeis writes and sends without thinking

"I am not a homosexual." Yandev immediately DMs drapeis back. "If you send another message like that, I _will_ block you."

"im sorry :(" drapeis replies. "i just wanted to get on devpai's good side"

"You only want to get on my good side so that I'll freely let you steal MY hard work. It's not going to happen."

drapeis is confused. then, he realizes in that moment that he's fallen for yanderedev. AS A PERSON. he has to somehow clear up this misunderstanding that he's only lusting after yanderedev for benefits only!!!

"im sorry but thats not true" drapeis sent "ive actually fallen in love with you"

"please accept my confession"

"No."

* * *

drapeis had to leave his own love letter discord because he made a small boo boo in announcing a manga without his team's approval. he immediately goes to devpai to ask for his advice since yanderedev is famous for knowing how to do damage control in pr disasters

"alex i need ur help" drapeis types "i fucked up"

"I told you not to call me Alex." yandev writes back "Call me Alex again and I'll block you."

yanderedev is such a tsundere!!! how could drapeis ever break that ice cold heart of his??????

"oh sorry i forgot" drapeis replies "will you hear me out anyways :("

"Fine."

"so i wanted to let this artist named nitro make a manga for my game and i even gave them their own channel to promote it" drapei sexplains "but then the community started spreading rumors that the manga was official"

"then they turned on us and i dont even know why"

"Hmm. Sounds like your community has some toxic people in it. Have you considered banning them all?"

"i cant anymore i left the server" drapeis admits

"Oh. Have you considered disassociating from that Discord server then?"

"hmm a little yeah" drapeis pauses before typing his next DM "but that would make madoc very angry"

"Does this "Madoc" fellow mean a lot to you?"

"i guess not"

* * *

eventually they become close friends... or at least as close as a homo and a straight man can get in the span of 3 weeks.

"i need to ask u for advice again" drapeis writes "u see i have this friend whos been on my team for a long time now and i trust him a lot but all my volunteers hated him because they thought he was a creep"

"personally i think theyre just being sensitive and hes a really valuable asset to me. what should i do?"

"I told you to stop messaging me. I'm almost done working on Osana but people like you keep distracting me from finishing her."

oh no, not again! drapeis accidentally offended his long time crush. "im sorry :( i just came to u because i know u r good at handling the discord stuff"

"Please, solve your problems on your own."

* * *

eventually yanderedev sends his own personal invite to drapeis to the r/yanderesimulator discord despite it being closed to everyone else.

* * *

"they got me :(" drapeis writes

"What?"

"i just got doxxed by kiwifarms"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"alex i feel so terrible right now"

usually yanderedev would correct him not to call him alex but JUST THIS ONCE he lets himself be called by his real name.

"everyone knows im narwhal now"

"epicmealdev broke up with me a week ago"

"and i havent made good progress on the game all i have is the leftover code from heartbreak"

"this whole thing makes me want to die" drapeis continues

"Suicide is never the solution."

* * *

"alex they found out about the time i lied about being trans"

"Why did you lie about being transgender?"

"this volunteer kept saying that the character i wrote is a harmful lesbian stereotype but it obviously fucking wasnt"

"i got pissed and decided to say that to get her off my back"

"and now she told everyone by leaking private dms smh"

"i swear theres nobody i can trust anymore nowadays"

"I've had plenty of volunteers 'betray' me before like that too. I understand how hurt you must feel right now."

"i know ; - ; thank u alex u always make me feel better about myself"

* * *

"alex im officially nonbinary now"

"And?"

"will u date me now?"

"..."

"i swear it doesnt have to be official just let me suck ur dick every onc e in a while"

"..."

"its not gay if im the one sucking dick"

"..."

"please alex"

"Alright."

and that is how a pathological liar and a pedophile got together.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave constructive criticism i am still learning how to right im sorry :(


End file.
